Through Different Waters We All Connect
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Things happen for a reason, we don't know why God let's things happen but sometimes he let's them happen when he needs our attention. Why does he need my attention?
1. Chapter 1

The ocean is calm, warm from the sun and glistening as the beams hit it. The waves lift mesmerizingly up in the air as the many surfer's slice through the ocean's surface. There's a slight breeze, but not enough to cause real damage on the water. I've been surfing as long as I can remember-it's in my blood to surf. My dad, Kelly, surfs and my mom, Joni, and my brother Rider.

I'm Troy. The youngest, but I don't mind-my family's close and we connect through surfing. We all live in Hawaii. "Hey!" I smile when my brother Rider paddles up to me; he's 21 and I'm 17, so not too far apart in age groups. "Troy the surf is great, why you sitting here?"

I laugh, running a hand through my soaking wet hair, "just staring at the horizon. It's beautiful." "Yeah yeah." Rider scoffs, splashing me with water, "get surfing or I post all your baby pictures all over town." "Ha!" I guffaw, "Like I'd let you!' Rider laughs loudly, paddling out to the big wave coming, I paddle after him. A little brotherly competition. My absolute favorite.

As the waves came up, My board under me rised up a little bit, I stood completely still trying to keep my balance on the board as I surfed on the waves. Rider was right beside me, we surfed each other as we went through the tunnel of a wave.

Soon we landed on flate ocean of water and swam to shore. I ran my wet hair back, and smiled at my brother, "Great waves today bro." he gave him a high-five. Rider chuckled, "Yeah..I know.." We rushed to our house that was only a few blocks away from the beach.

"Hey guys!" Yelled my mom, I laugh, Joni Bolton-fomerly Joni Heinke-is in her mid to late thirties but acts as young as Rider. My dad, Kelly Bolton, does the same thing. Cool parents. "how was the surf?" "Awesome." I say along with rider at the same time, I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple, taking a huge bite.

"Troy! That bite was too big!" I roll my eyes, she's a good mom too. "Yeah Troy." Rider teases, "too big of bite-" "Screw off Rider." "Language." My mom scolds, however, her eyes are smirking. She doesn't mind. Really.

"So..." I say, sitting on the stool that's in the kitchen island, "where's dad?" "he's at the doctor's. Seeing why his knee keeps giving out the way it does." "Knee replacement?" Rider asks, she nods. "I'm predicting. Anyway, you boys need to get ready for church."

I nodded, "Okay Mom.." me and Rider both rush upstairs to get ready for church. Our family goes to church every sunday, So we just been used to getting ready for church everyday at this hour since I could remember.

Rider was fixing his jacket, "So, Us and a few of my buddies, are going surfing later tonight... it's suppose to be a full moon, and there's suppose to be some serious waves." I smiled, "Is that a challenge?" Rider smirked, "You bet it is."

"Then I'm up for it." I say, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Nice. I turn toward Rider, laughing, "Need help with that tie? Whose the hot date?" "Shut up bonehead." I laugh, "ditch the tie. You're fine without it."

Rider sighs, pulling it from his neck and tossing it on his bed and we both make our way to the car that we both know mom has ready and running cause she's prepared and ready before the both of us. Or all three of the guys in the house-which is the vast majority; My dad, Rider and me. Yupp. "mom!" Rider yells, "me and Troy will wait in the car!"

My mom yells out an 'okay!' and we race to the car-ah, the brotherly competition never ends. I love it. However, Rider always ends beating for shot gun. Literally, last time he accidentally gave a black eye with his shoulder. Time after that he got shot gun, but I gave him a busted wrist and he wasn't able to surf for a week. Ha!

***Through Different Waters We All Connect***

After church let out, Me and my brother raced to the car, My mother stood back crossing her arms, "Boys, where you going?" me and Rider lifted out or surf boards in the back seat. "Mom, big waves tonight.. we wanna catch some of them before anybody else does." My mother smiled, "OKay, be careful."

She kissed both her son's cheeks, "And Don't forget about your dad's surgery." "We won't!" I yelled back as me and Rider carried our surf boards under our arms rushing to the beach.

We get to the beach, I kick off my shoes instantly; just feeling the sand between my toes makes me...I've loved the beach since I was a kid. Practically a baby I've loved the beach, the ocean. Hmm. It's in my blood. "I'll race you to the waves!" I yell to my brother, I'm already in my swim trunks-which I've worn under my church slacks.

Rider yells a curse word at me but I laugh and keep running into the water and paddle out. The water surrounds me and I smile contently, a big wave comes up and I let out a laugh as I stand up and slice through the water like it was made of butter.

I felt the water move under my hand, A good surfer always knows when a wave is coming. Rider catched up with me, "This is great isn't it." I looked at him, "what?" Rider shrugged his shoulders, but smiled, "That we get to come out here, everyday, it's a great way to get away from our parents and lifes."

I chuckled, "Yeah I know what you mean." I moved my left arm along the waves, but the next thing I know, my arm losing feeling, and a sharp bite going into my arm.

I just scream, I can't feel my arm and everything is fuzzy and fading.."Oh God!" Rider yells, grabbing my board and paddling me to the beach, "Kick Troy! Kick!" "I...I'm..." my voice is fading fast, I hear Rider calling for help and his friends are rushing towards us.

What's happening? My head begins to feel heavy and my arm is even more numb but there's a stinging feeling from the salt water. "Troy! You'll be fine!" Rider yells, I think we're on the shore now, I don't know...I'm rolled on my back and the sun is a blinding ball of fuzzy light. "Help! Somebody! Call 911!"

I heard Rider freaking out on me, my arm felt like it was bleeding out, and it was gone. But I couldn't be so sure. I laid on my back on the surf board as they lifted me up on it and into the back of the truck. Rider sat in the back with me, "It's going to be okay Troy..It's going to be okay." He applied pressure to my arm, I couldn't feel it. It felt gone..just..gone.

"Rider..." I manage to whisper out, the vibrations of the truck tell me we're moving. He leans over me, "yeah...what?" I swallow, "mom...dad...call them. Call-" I hiss when I feel a pain, a pain that's there but not there at the same time. I can't explain it. Rider nods, "Yeah I'll do that...but right now I'm focusing on you. Okay? We need to get you to the hospital."

I feel my eyes slip closed, Rider freaks out on me again, "no! Troy don't close your eyes! Don't!" "Tired..." "Don't close your eyes!" My eyes are drooping heavily, I try to feel my arm but I can't...it's just...it just feels not there.

_"Blessed be the name of the lord, blessed be your name," _Rider sings, he knows it's my favourite christian song. "Sing it with me Troy come on...sing with me...stay awake...come on; _blessed be the name of the Lord, blessed be your glorious name." _


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, looking around, My parents and my brother Rider were surrounding my bed. My mother rushed to me, "Baby, you feeling alright?" I looked at them, "Mom..I.. I don't know what happened." My mother looked at my father, and then my father looked at Rider who was against the wall.

He sighed, running a hand down his face, and walking over to me, "Hey..Bubby.. there was a shark attack..and you lost something." I looked at him, I looked down at my body, and then my right hand went to my shoulder, "Wheres..wheres my arm?"'

My family is silent, staring at either the tiled floor and or the wall or outside the damn window. I suck in a breath, "where's my arm?" I ask louder, they look at me. Still silent, "where the hell is my arm? Where is-" "Troy." my mom says, "listen..."

Rider came up beside the bed and bit his inner cheek, "We were surfing, well more like relaxing from a wave and there was a shark that came up and-" "No." I say, shaking my head, "I ...I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming." "No," My mom said, "this is...it's very much real, and we're all-we're going to help you."

I bit my lip, "Momma..am I ever going to surf again?" she smiled, "Oh baby boy, Yes.. you will be able too.. I promise you." he smiled, "when I get out of the hospital?" she looked at my father, and he shook his head,

She sighed looking back at me, "I don't think so deary, but were going to have to move to Alberquerque." I shot up, "Why?" she sighed, "So we can get away from the paparazzi.. we leave tomorrow morning."

Rider nods, clapping my hand that's still on my chopped shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine...everyone is praying for you." I sigh, leaning my head back on the pillow and closing my eyes. "Well..." Rider says, "I'm going to...get mom and dad in here-" "No." I say quickly, "Just...please, just you." Sometimes I feel closer to my brother than I do my mother and father.

By Tomorrow, We had already arrived in Alberquerque, New Mexico. I sighed slipping out of the car with my brother Rider by me. He sighed, "come on bro, cheer up, tomorrow is your first day at East High." I sighed, "Yeah, but how are people going to react to..."I brought my right hand to my left shoulder, "This."

Rider sighed, "Troy, don't let anyone else bother you, if anyone is mean to you, you let me know, and your big brother will take care of it." I sighed, "So you really think my life is going to better here?"

"Well," my dad says, grunting with effort as he pulls out his and my mom's bags. The bulk of our things, my mom says, is arriving in three days. They had to take a separate flight. "We expect it to be." I look at him, "and if it's not? We'll move back to Hawaii?" Everyone looks at me, okay, I may have said that question a little too enthusiastically.

Rider shakes his head and grabs onto his bags and I grab mine. I tried to fit all my clothes in one duffel, but with one arm it's impossible too. Damn shark. Damn- "Hey!" I turn when a voice floats to my ears, I see two boys, my age and bulky both wearing letterman jackets of blue and yellow. A 'W' on the left side. "what's the arm? You some sort of freak?"

Don't react, I tell myself, I grip my duffel tighter in my one hand. But they just jeer on. "Hey!" Rider yells, "got a problem? Bugger off!" They laugh, walking away but I see that they mock me by pretending they have one arm too. Great. Just...fucking great.

***Through Different Waters We All Connect***

The next day was my first day at East High. I held my backpack on my right shoulder, since my left was still in stitches. Rider dropped me off at the school building. as I held onto my bag tightly, walking up the steps to the school, I held my schedule in my hand trying to figure where my first class was. people gave me stares, and some jocks were laughing.

I sighed looking away from them but bumped into somebody. the brunette looked at me, "I am so sorry.." she looked at my arm and then at me, "Are you new here?" I just looked at her, and nodded. She smiled, "I'm Gabriella Montez. Can I show you around?" I nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice." she smiled taking my schedule and analyzing it. she smiled, "We have all the same exact classes."

I nod, "yeah well...getting to them is a different story." It's hard to miss the fact that I have one arm. Maybe she noticed but she's too polite, that's got to be it. She giggled, like soft bells. Or...even better, like the sound of the waves hitting the water as I surf under the tunnel. I decide that I want to hear more of that sound.

"Well, come on, I'll show you. Oh and if you see an eccentric blond and a boy who looks like her, don't be afraid if they ask you a lot of questions...they just, they like to know things about everybody." "Oh..." great, more attention that I don't want.

I nodded, "Okay." she smiled walking with me down the hallway, "So where are you from?" she asked. I bit my lip, "I just came from Hawaii." she gasped, "Hawaii? I heard its beautiful there, with all the flowers, and the ocean." I smiled, "Yeah, It was.. I miss it already." she smiled, "Well maybe one day you can go back, and take me with you."

She giggled. I loved her giggle, it was so beautiful, just like her. I chuckled, "Yeah well maybe I should." she smiled, "Is the water great there? The surfing here is great, trust me, I'm out in the water all the time, but how is it in hawaii?"

My stomach clenches, but I ignore it. "Well, it's great-especially at night with the full moon and the stars. Beautiful sight." She looks at me, her eyes bright and big and ...brown. Like milk chocolate. I smile, "uhm..." I would normally hold out my hand, but I'm holding my backpack on my shoulder and my schedule so..."I'm Troy. Bolton."

She smiles, "nice to meet-" "Gabi!" We hear a scream, "Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!" Suddenly a blond chick appears and following after her is a guy with insanely curly hair. The blond chick tackles Gabriella. "Guess what?!"

Gabriella looked at her, "What?" Sharpay smiled, "I heard from Tiffany, who heard from Olivia, her heard from Hannah, who heard from Lucy, who heard from Dana, who heard from Tony that he wanted to take me to the homecoming dance!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Congradulations Shar." Sharpay smiled, her eyes going to me,

"Hi! I'm sharpay! who are you?" she smiled brightly. "I'm Troy." I said simply, "I'm new here." she giggled, "Nice meeting you Troy. Your cute!" she winked at Gabriella, "His a keeper Gabi." Gabriella shook her head,

"No, Shar me and him are just-" Sharpay held up a hand, "Wanna go night surfing? It's going to be so much fun." "Actually, I wanted to hang out with Troy.." she looked at me, "Is that alright? wanna get a bite to eat after school at chubbies?"

"Uh..." I look down, "I'm still getting used to everything here." the big guy with insanely curly hair appears before us now. "I need to work out more..." he gasps, his hands on his knees. He looks up at me, straigtening his spine as his eyes become alert. What a teddy bear. "Who are you?"

"Troy," I say. Wow...friendly bunch here. "From...Hawaii-" I'm interrupted when Sharpay screams and grabs onto my shoulders; only she quickly pulls away when she feels that my left arm is...gone. "Oh my-what happened?!"

I looked down, shuffling my feet, and clearing my throat, "I..umm-" Gabriella hugged my arm, "Troy, It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." I smiled at her, "It's fine." I turn to sharpay, "I umm I lost my arm in a shark attack on the beach about a few days ago..it's still healing..so umm yeah.."

sharpay gasped, "oh my gosh, I am so sorry? are you okay? did it hurt?" Gabriella snapped her head at sharpay, "Sharpay! that's rude!" I sighed, "It's fine." Gabriella smiled, "I umm I can show you around town.. if you like?"

I like this girl. Gabriella. I look at her to her friends, "Uh...yeah I'd like that." Gabriella smile's, nice. "Anyway, before Sharpay attacked me-" "hey!" I laugh slightly, Gabriella giggles and continues, "I believe I was going to show you to ...homeroom."

"NOOOO!" Sharpay yells, looking from me, to Gabriella, to the guy with the huge mass of hair. "Chad, she's going to scare him off by taking him to Darbus!" oh, so big boy has a name?

Chad chuckled, then looked at me, "Dude, your in big trouble, Darbus is tough on new students." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that cause she stole Bob from you." I raised my eyebrows, "Who's bob?" Gabriella smiled, "His basketball." Chad rolled his eyes, "Actually, She took bob jr. away from me, cause the first bob...I don't wanna talk about it.. I lost him very tragically-" "It's a ball!" Sharpay shrieked.

Chad looked at her, "My Basketballs have feelings too you know?" Gabriella laughed, and looked at me. We just couldn't stop smiling at each other, there was something between us that was connecting us. she smiled, "So, Chubbies it is? after school?"

Gabriella pulled her away, "Shar stop, his new here, he doesn't know." Sharpay scoffed, "Well make sure to get some burgers in him Gabs." Gabriella giggled. Then before I knew it, we were all surrounded by the football team. Rob, the captain walked up to me, "Hey Freak, what are you doing talking to Gabriella?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Rob, can you please get through your thick skull that were not together, never were, never will be, I am not interested, okay?"

"Yeah...sure," I say, then I blurt out. "what's Chunnies?" they gasp, "first," Sharpay says, "it's Chubbies and second, WHAT?!" I stare at her, then move my gaze to the other two standing behind her. Sharpay grabs my shoulders again and shakes me "Chubbies is like the best burger joint ever! You've never been?!" My brain. Is. Rattling. In. My. Skull. Ow...

Rob chuckled, and looked at me, then at Gabriella, "Fine. you have it your way Gabriella." he looked at me, and pushed me against the locker, were my left shoulder was shoved against it, "Later freak." Gabriella gasped, "Troy! are you okay? I'm sorry about Rob, His a jerk!"

I wince when I feel my shoulder give a stinging pain, "Can you take my bag for me for a while?" I ask, Gabriella nods, taking from me as I lift up my sleeve to expose my nub. Great, half the stitches ripped out. "I..uh..I need to call my brother."

I grabbed my backpack from her and walkaway to the front of the school. Apart from Gabriella and her friends, I already hate it here. God, kill me now.

I rushed to the phone, lifting it up, and putting it to my ear, and dialing Rider's number fast. he picked up at the second ring. "Hello?" "Rider, you have to come get me, I already hate it here." Rider sighed, "Troy-"

"Rider, I was pushed against a locker really hard, and half of my stitches ripped out!" Rider bit his lip, "Troy, are you being serious-" "I'm not joking. come get me." "You just can't leave on your first day-" "please rider."

He sighs on the other end, "Fine...I'll come get you but mom and dad won't like this." I pinch my nose and lean my head on the window to main office. Dammit, I wish I had a cellphone. "Take me somewhere that's not the house then."

I refuse to call it 'home'. Albuquerque is not my home. Hawaii is my home. Always will be. "Troy-" "Please?" I beg, my voice cracks. Rider's my brother and he's the only one who EVER sees me actually cry. Not even my parents see me cry.

Rider sighed, "Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." he hung up the phone. I laid the phone down and leaned my head back. then I heard Gabriella's voice outside the office, and she was talking to Rob. "I can't believe you." she said. Rob smirked, "What did I do?" "You know what you did. you hurt Troy, that's not right Rob." she crossed her arms. he rolled his eyes, "what do you insist hanging out with that weirdo, he probably has a weird disease with that arm thing-"

Gabriella slapped him, "I know people, I know Troy, and I know you, I see right through you Rob, Your a jerk who's mother never loved him, I know Troy and his a nice guy, I can tell, I like him alot..unlike you, I will never like, so do me a favor, stay out of my life, and leave Troy alone...I mean it."

Rob looked at her, biting his inner cheek, "You know what, I don't know what I ever saw in you. all you do is spend your time surfing-" "Maybe cause I've been surfing since I was little girl Rob, stop acting jealous of me cause you can't swim-"

"Shh! don't say that out loud!" she crossed her arms, "Then leave me alone, and leave Troy alone. His the one guy I don't wanna lose, his one I wanna keep as a friend for a very long time, so I won't ask you again, leave him alone."

I heard that guy Rob slam his fist...or was it a foot? Sounded more like a fist, anyway, he slammed some body part into a locker. My head is still leaning up against the wall of the office, until I feel a hand on my shoulder that makes me turn. "Troy..." Shit! It's Gabriella! I quickly turn my head away and wipe at my face. I hate it when people other than Rider see me cry. I'm closer to him than my own parents.

"Look...about Rob-" "forget it." I say, damn it my voice cracks. I hate emotion. "I'm uh...my brother's picking me up soon"- speak of the devil he pulls up in front of the school and is now walking to the door. When he walks in all hell breaks loose, that is it does when Rider puts his arm around me. "Hey! Freak! Where you going?" I don't look at them.

Gabriella watched me leave, I turn back to see her smile at me, and walk off to class, I sighed turning back to my brother as we get into his car. I looked at him, "I wanna go back." "Troy-" "I wanna go back"

Rider sighed, "We can't Troy.. as soon as you turn 18, you can do whatever you want, but no, you can't go back." I leaned my head back on the seat, running a hand through my hair as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. he smirked at me, "So..who was that girl?"

I look at him, "Nobody. Drive." He scoffs, "uh..huh...if that's your story." I smirk, "it is...now drive." He puts the car in drive and pulls out of the school parking lot; as we drive away I look toward the door, I see Gabriella holding her books to her chest and a small smile on her lips as she waves- a paper in her hand. Is that...? My eyes widen. Crap my schedule, now she has an excuse to see me. Or follow me home. Crap!


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't go to school a few days after that, but my parents did let me go to the beach. Me and my brother were walking along the beach. It was so great to feel the sand between my toes. I smiled and looked at my brother, then at the waves of the ocean. "I really can't wait to get back out there."

Rider smiled, "The doctor said when you get your stitches out your going to be able to do it again." he smiled. I nodded, then I saw Gabriella walking onto the sand out of the water. she jumped off her surf board, grabbing it and holding it under her arm.

She had on neon pink bikini, with light pink shorts on. she looked my way, and smiled running towards me, "Troy hey." I smiled, "umm hey.." Rider smirked, "I'll be right over there." I wanted to pull my brother back, but he already walked away.

She smiled, "So I've missed you at school.." He nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably come back in a couple of days." she smiled, grabbing a hold of my hand, "You wanna feel the water again?" I shook my head, "Brie-" she smiled, "It's okay... we won't go far, we'll just stand at shore."

I'm hesitant, but I couldn't say no. No, really, she grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the ocean. It wasn't long before I felt the ocean curling and bending between and around my feet and toes. I smile, leaning my head back. "Wow..this is...I've missed it." Gabriella giggles beside me, squeezing my hand, "Well. I like coming here to think; surfing also takes my mind off things." I laugh, staring at the ocean, seeing the waves come in and then go back out, suddenly then everything seemed to go back.

It was like I became a bystander to what happened that day the shark attacked me because I heard Rider screaming my name, screaming for help and then... I heard him singing that song. "Troy..." Gabriella asks, her sounds far away. "Troy you okay?" I shake my head, "Y..yeah...I'm-" I still hear the song Rider was singing that day in my head, it's like an echo. I shake my head again, looking at Gabriella, "I just...I gotta go ..my brother; he's kind of irresponsible sometimes." Half true, since my accident he's grown up a lot.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Oh yeah, I understand, so maybe I'll see you around at school then right?"I nodded, "Yeah maybe.." Gabriella smiled and kissed my cheek softly, "Bye Troy." and she picked up her surf board walking passed me.

I sighed, looking after her, my hand touching my cheek lightly before I drop it and stares back at the ocean. "I need to get back out there..." I whisper to myself. "Hey!" Rider yells at me, giving me a noogie-unfair advantage to having one arm. "You totally like her!" I laugh, "Shut up Rider, I do not-" "You so do." we turn and walk back to the car, I shake my head and don't respond to his jeers. I don't like Gabriella, I just...crap I do like her. Wait, why is that a bad thing?

***Through Different Waters We All Connect***

The next week I was walking back into school, I went to my locker opening it and throwing my books in there. I sighed shutting my locker. someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the fuzy headed guy, whose name was chad. "Hey dude. welcome back."

I smiled, "Uh thanks." I scratched the back of my head nervously, "So dude listen, I know you like Gabriella, and she's like a little sister to me, and she likes you too." My eyes went wide, "She does? how do you know?" he shrugged, "She simply told me.. anyways, I'm cool with it if you date her."

I smile, but then I let my smile drop. "Well...thanks but er, I doubt she'll really like me cause-" "your one arm situation?" I look at him, he scoffs, "she doesn't judge. Me, Shar, Ryan and Gabster are the only 'clique' in this school that isn't a real clique."

"Is that why you used quotation marks?" Chad tilts his head to the left, "what the fuck are those?" I shake my head, wow..." never mind." He nods slowly, "Yeah...anyway, you. Lunch. With us."

I bit my lip, "Uhh yeah thanks...I'll meet you after Math." Chad nodded walking away. I held my backpack around me tighter walking into Biology. as soon as I walked in, I saw Gabriella sitting at the table in the back by herself writing some stuff down on notebook.

I sighed, walking over to the back, "Hey." I said. she looked up at me and smiled, "Hey stranger." I smiled, and she giggled, "It's good to see you back." she closed her notebook. I nodded, "Yeah. thanks." she smiled, "I umm you left your schedule." she handed it to me. I smiled. "thanks." she smiled back, "Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure." Like there was anywhere else to sit? But I'm not complaining. "So..." I say, Gabriella giggles, "you're not big on starting conversations are you?" I Laugh, "nope." I say popping the 'p'. She giggles, "Well, let me start it for you. Did Chad basically threaten you to eat lunch with us today?" Wow. Spot on. I nod, "pretty much." She nods with that perfect smile, "Good, cause if he didn't I would've dragged you anyway." I laugh again.

People coming into the classroom was looking at us. I sighed, Gabriella noticed this and smiled at me, "You know what my dad said before he died?" I looked at her, she smiled softly, "Don't worry about what people say about you, cause in the end, who you are on the inside is all that matters." I smiled at her, "Yeah, I heard something like that.." she smiled, "Troy, your really a great guy... I'm glad you moved here." she smiled.

I smile, looking down at the desk-I'm a guy, I blush...sue me! Gabriella giggles, grabbing my hand, "I am sorry about the shark though..it's a real bummer." "You have no idea.." I mumble, not looking at her.

"All right class," the teacher says, what's his face? Uhm...Mr. McCoy? McCormick? I don't know, something that starts with an 'M'. "Today...we finally get to introduce our new student to the class." I gulp, shit. "Troy Bolton, come up to the front and introduce yourself." I hate school.

I clear my throat, standing up from the desk and walking to the front; already I hear the whispers about my arm. I'm not going to repeat them to anybody, cause some of them are just...fucking cruel. "I'm uuh..Troy Bolton."

More murmurs, "I'm from Hawaii and yes I have one fucking arm, and I'd appreciate it that if anyone wants to say something about it they say something to my face rather than take the cowards way out and say it behind my back."

Gabriella smiled in the back of her seat and looked around the classroom with all the speechless people. she smiled up at me, smiling uncontrollably. I smiled at her and The teacher sent me back to my seat that was by Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at me, "that was great." I smiled at her, man I really liked this girl, she was beautiful. she smiled warmly, taking her pencil and writing down the notes on the board.

I looked at her, and bit my lip, I took out another piece of paper and wrote her a note. I slid it to her and she grabbed it from me and opened it up, _'Will You Go On A Date With Me?'_ Gabriella looked at me and smiled and nodded, "Yes..I will."

I smile, my inner God is doing a funky chicken dance in celebration right now; I pull out another piece of paper and grab my pencil, starting to take notes. But a note appears before me, I look at Gabriella, but she's looking ahead, the gut feeling I have isn't saying it's her so I don't know why I assumed.

Sighing, I opened the note and read it:_ 'Freak, you lost your arm because your mother's psychotic? Or just hates you?' _I bite my lip, crumbling the note as quietly as I could and tossed it on the floor; Gabriella looked at me from the corner of her eye, 'are you okay' her eyes say, I nod slowly and begin to take notes again. Stupid school.

When lunch came around, Gabriella and I walked to the cafeteria together after Biology. We stood in the line, Gabriella handed me a Red East High School Tray. Gabriella grabbed a sandwhich and a bottle water. I looked at her, and looked up, Gabriella smiled softly at me, "Come on Troy... you can do it." she whispered.

I bit my lip, grabbing a sandwhich and a gatorade from the lunch line. Gabriella smiled and we walked out of the line after paying for our lunch. me and Gabriella went to the table with the gang, "Hey guys." she smiled sitting down and motioning me over. I smiled small, and sat down with her.

Sharpay smiled, "Well, isn't this cute." she smirked, Gabriella looked at her after opening the cape on her lid, "what's cute?" Sharpay smiled, "Well, you two... you guys look so cute together..." Gabriella smiled and blushed at me, and then she looked away.

"Uh.." she mumbled, more like stammers. "SO!" Chad blurts, making the whole table jump. "Troy, you enjoying East High so far?" "I er," how does one explain to someone that they hate where they moved? Without offending the person who asked...? I nod wordlessly and take a swig of gatorade-which by the way, opening one with one hand isn't easy. "Aw...cute." Uh oh. I ignore the voice of- "I thought I told you to go away Rob."

Rob smiled, taking a seat by Gabriella, "Hey, I'm just welcoming our new friend to East High." Chad glared at him, "Beat it rob, no one wants you, not even Gabriella." Sharpay nodded, "I don't think no one will ever love you cause your selfish and stupid!" Rob smirked, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

He wrapped an arm around Gabriella, "So listen, I was thinking maybe you, me, can do something on the beach together... you wrapping your pretty little legs around me-" Gabriella pushed his hand away, "Stop it Rob..your making me uncomfortable."

"Oh come on...I find you attractive-" "She wants you to leave her alone." I spit out, standing up from the table. You know..I never really paid attention to how tall this Rob guy is until I'm actually face to face with him. He's atleast...a foot taller than me. Shit. "What'd you say...freak?" Rob glares, I swallow my nervousness and glare at him as convincingly as I could. "She - like everybody else- said leave." He laughs, with the rest of the football goonies. "and what are you going to do about it?'

My jaw ticks forward, he laughs and before the words leave my mouth- "I bet you can't surf." It seems the whole cafeteria went silent. Rob's face is short of being a tomato. "What'd you say...freak?" Is that the only insult they know? I've been called-actually I haven't been called worse than that. I hold his eyes, "you heard me...I bet you can't surf. I bet that I can kick your ass at surfing even though I have one arm."

Rob steps closer to me, his nose touching my nose as he glares heatedly into my eyes. "It's on. Three weeks from now and you best know how to surf with only one arm...or else-" "or else what?" The cafeteria is thick with tension.

Gabriella looked up between me and him, Rob just chuckled, and poked my chest, "three weeks." and him and his football buddies walked away. I sighed biting my lower lip and sitting back down. Gabriella smiled hugging my arm, "Thank you." she layed her chin on my shoulder, "No one has ever done that for me...ever."

I smiled at her, "It's no problem." Chad smiled, "Dude, you can surf?" I nodded, Gabriella looking up at me, I smiled down at her, Chad smiled, "Dude that's awesome... If I knew more about it, I bet you can beat Rob." Gabriella giggled, "Anybody can beat Rob." I looked down at her, "How about that date?" she smiled warmly, "Tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Gabriella and I were walking on the beach, she was holding my right hand as we walked on the beach. she smiled, "So how long have you been surfing for?" she asked me. I smiled, "My whole life basically... I was like born to be in the ocean.." Gabriella laughed, "Me too..I started surfing at 9 months old." I looked at her, "9 Months?"

She giggled, "Yeah.." she looked out into the ocean, "My dad loved the ocean, and wanted me to love it as well." she looked down at the sand, then at me, she sighed, "He died 2 years ago..."

"I'm sorry..." what do I say to that? I stop in my tracks and let go of her hand to pick up a stone. "What are you doing?" I look at her, "well...whenever I have something unpleasant-death of a family member-run through my head...I like to banish it from my mind without wiping it from my memory." She looks at me strangely, shaking her head as she smiled.

"That...makes no sense." I laugh, putting the stone in her hand, "Here...just toss the stone as hard as you can into the ocean. It's theraputic." "new age therapy?" I shake my head, "nope...my dad taught it to me and Rider." "Rider?" "my brother...you saw him the other day."

"Oh." She tosses the stone in; it actually skips five times before kerplunking in the water. I gape, "Wow.." she giggles and takes my hand again. "Can I show you something?" "What?" "Just come on.."

It was a pretty far walk, but we finally made it to a big cave that was close to the ocean but under the tall beach deck. she held my hand tightly smiling at me, "My dad used to take me here as a little girl, and we would just play around in here...but now I just come here to think about things."

I smiled at her, She smiled at me, "Troy.." I looked at her, "Yeah Gabs." she smiled, and leaned up slowly, kissing me tenderly. the kiss became heated and passionate, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I put my hesitantly on her waist; kissing would be much better with two arms. Damn shark. I deepen the kiss and without thinking I push her slowly against the wall of the cave, she giggles when I do so. "What?" I ask, pulling away slightly, but she only smiles at me as she pulls me in for another kiss, my hand goes to her hips and my fingers loop through her belt loops.

"It's hard isn't it...?" her voice is light and breathy, I lean my forehead against hers, "what is?" She giggles, making her fingers swim through my hair. "This...with one arm." "Kind of..." I say, "but...my dad always told me that if something isn't how I expected, I make the best of it. "

I smiled kissing her lips fully, "Gabriella..I'm still a-" she nodded, "I am too." she bit her lip, looking up at me, I smiled deeping the kiss, I ran my hand through her curls, cupping her cheek with my hand. Gabriella moaned into the kiss.

I mumbled into the kiss, "Do I make you shiver." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her legs around my waist, I held her tightly with my right arm and crawling ontop of her in the sand. she smiled slipping off my shirt, and cupping my cheek, and playing with the side of my hair, "are you scared?" I bit my lip back, "Kind of..you?" she bit her lip, "Yeah..I'm nervous."

I swallow, leaning my forehead on hers. "maybe we should..." "...stop?" she says, almost dejectedly, I nod slowly, she looks at me; I feel her eyes. But then she kisses me again, "My mother always told me, like my dad, to finish what i started." Why do I find that funny? i chuckle, "but-" "hey," she kisses me again, this time rolling over so she's on top of me and her hands begin to explore.

her fingernails tickle my navel. "No fair..." I moan, she giggles as she continues and she kisses me again. "Why is it unfair?" I chuckle dryly, lifting my arm to put my hand on her hips and my fingers through her belt loops. "I have one arm." "you an do a lot of things one handed."

I smirked at her, "Like What?" she giggled crawling ontop of him, "You can take a shirt off with one hand." I smirked, "You have a point." I lifted up her shirt with my right hand lifting it up over her and throwing it to the ground.

Gabriella giggled attaching her lips to mine again. my right hand going to her jeans and bring them down. I could feel her bikini string in my fingers. I smirked undoing the bottom string, she giggled, mumbling against my lips as I rolled ontop of her. she smiled, "See what I mean?" she giggled.

I chuckled, my hand traveling to the back of her bikini top and pulling the string out letting it fall off of her. our bodies were against each other, I held her close to me with my right arm, my lips brushing against hers. Gabriella smiled, holding tightly to my shoulders. "Brie.." Gabriella smiled, "what did you call me?" I smiled, "Brie..nickname." she smiled, "I love it."

We kissed each other passionately, my lips traveling down her stomach. I felt her hands run through my hair. "Troy." Gabriella moaned. my lips traveled back up to her neck, kissing it, "Yeah Brie?" I mumbled against her skin. "Does this mean were..together?"

"Do...do you want us to ..be?" she smiles at me, bringing my lips to hers and her legs wrapping around my hips-I'm only wearing swim trunks. I smile as she pulls my trunks down slightly and grinds on me while I kiss her and she kisses me.

Somewhere there's a faint ringing that I know is my phone, but I ignore it. I'm in my own world with Gabriella. Kissing, touching...grinding...it's not long until her moans echo off the walls of the cave and mine do too.

Soon Gabriella was laying on my chest, both trying to catch our breaths from the activity. Gabriella's head layed on my chest. her arms wrapped around my waist. I kissed her forehead, she smiled up at me, crawling further ontop of me and pecking my lips, "Best date ever." she smiled, I smiled back at her, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips chastly, "It was..and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled, "I'd be honored." she pressed her lips against mine, then pulled away, "what time is it?" she digged through her jean pocket, and saw that it was 3 a clock in the morning. "Oh my- Troy..it's 3 a clock in the morning!"

I sprang up, "Shit!" I whisper hurriedly, I stumble to my feet, almost fall over but I catch myself, Gabriella's pulling her jeans up and buttoning them-she had already put her bikini on and now she was puttingon her shirt. I put on my swim trunks and my tank top. Good thing I chose to wear flip flops on the date. "My mom's going to kill me!" Gabriella muttered, I walk up to her and wrap my arm around her waist. "I can walk you home."

She giggles, turning around and resting her hands on my chest, just as she leans closer to kiss me, my phone rings; blaring out Cold As Ice by Foreigner-Rider's call tone. "Sorry.." I whisper, she giggles shaking her head as I grab my phone out of the one pocket from my trunks' one pocket. "Hello-Rider, stop yelling, I'm clearly not dead, I answered the phone didn't I?"

I sighed as Rider asked me if I was coming home, "Yes. I'm coming home..bye." I hung up sliding my phone into my pocket. Gabriella smiled, "You can walk me home." she giggled. I smiled and nodded kissing her lips tenderly as I held her hand walking her home.

***Through Different Waters We All Connect***

The next morning when I walked into the school building, I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face. I saw Gabriella at her locker and walked over to her, "Good Morning." I pecked her lips gently.

She smiled, "Hey.." she ran a hand through my hair, "Good Morning to you too." He smiled, "So how much trouble did you get into last night?" she asked me. I sighed, "Not much. you?" Gabriella giggled, "my mom was asleep when I got home." I laughed, the smile on my face not leaving. she giggled, "Someone's happy?" she smiled.

I smiled, "Last night was amazing." I leaning my forehead against hers, people began to whisper and look at us, but I actually didn't care. I felt strong when I was with Gabriella. Gabriella smiled, "It was amazing... and I'm glad I shared it with you." I smiled leaning in to peck her lips until the voice behind us stopped me. "eww this is great.. you would rather be with a one arm freak, then be with me?" Rob said.

Gabriella looked at him, "Rob, seriously, get a grip, I'm not your property." Rob rolled his eyes walking over to us, but standing infront of Gabriella, grabbing her arm, "Hey.. I always get what I want, If I can't have you, One arm boy here can't have you either."

I grab his shoulder roughly and yank him backwards, making him stumble, "Why can't you simply have a life?" I ask grotesquely, he snorts. How attractive. Not. "Just listen to me freak-o," at least they changed the nickname a little bit. "She's mine...always will be."

Gabriella growls, "forget it Rob, I'm not nor will I ever be-" "shut up you fucking whore! Jeez, can't you let the boy's talk-" Punch! my fist met his jaw in a smacking force. I grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked her to homeroom.

I pulled Gabriella into homeroom, Gabriella looked at me, "Troy.. I-" I kissed her lips, "Listen, Rob is a jerk." she giggled, "No way?!" I chuckled, and pulled her close, "My parents want to meet you." She smiled softly, "You already told them about me?" I nodded, "Well, I told my brother, and then he told my parents, and yeah." Gabriella looked at me, "I would love to meet the people who gave birth to you." I smiled at her, "Well I'll see you in Math?" she nodded, "I'll save you a seat." she pecked my lips going into homeroom.

I smiled walking to my homeroom, then I was stopped by Rob and a couple of his football players, "Do I look happy?" I looked at him, then he punched me in the eye which was for sure to leave a black eye. Rob pulled me by the collar of the shirt, "Stay away from Gabriella." "and If I don't?" "Then you'll be responsible for what happens to her."

My stomach twisted with anger, my eyes darkened and narrowed, "You don't touch her!" he punched me in the stomach, "Stay away from her, and I won't touch her, If you go near her, I'll make sure she goes out to sea and doesn't come back...if you really love her."

I looked at him, he wasn't kidding. I gulped, "I..." no way! My inner voice screamed at me, I gulped. "I won't stay away from her-" "then you're marking her an early grave-" "no I'm not." I interrupt, shoving him away from me. "I'm going to kick your ass at surfing, I'm going to protect Gabriella and you are going to grow up."

Rob smirked chuckling at me, "okay, we'll see Bolton.." he glared at me, "Just make sure your careful out there on the water, wouldn't want you to get lost or drown." he chuckled walking away. I just glared at him as he walked away. I bit my bottom lip, Rob had a plan to hurt Gabriella, some how some way, I was scared shitless, not of rob, but for Gabriella. just cause I've known her a couple of weeks I was starting to fall for her, and wanting to protect her.

***Through Different Waters We All Connect***

Me and Gabriella sat on the beach and we were looking at the waves. she smiled, "Wow..it's beautiful out there." I smiled at her, "Yeah..it is." Gabriella smiled at him, biting her lip, "Have you decided when your going to get back out there?" she layed on her elbows. He sighed, "I have no clue." she smiled, "I have my board if you wanna go."

I shook my head, "I don't think so.. not yet." Gabriella smiled, "Do you mind if I get some waves?" I smiled, "Go for it." Gabriella smiled hoping on her feet and grabbing her board and running to the sea. I smiled as she got onto her surf board and surfed.

Gabriella sat on her surf board, looking around at how calm it was. she took a deep breath, just splashing her hands around in the water. suddenly, she felt sharp teeth go into her leg, but she pulled away quickly jumping off her board screaming, "HELP! SHARK! HELP!" she screamed as the shark bit into her surf board.

"Brie!" I yell, I see her struggling out there; a sharp shark fin swimming in rapid circles around her. I look around rapidly, seeing two people walking into the surf-Dammit, one of them's Rob. Dammit.

Running up to Rob I grab his surfboard and -with him yelling curses at me- I go in to the surf, paddling out but trying to stay in a straight line toward Gabriella. "Brie!" I sputter through the water being sprayed in my mouth, "Brie! I'm coming!"

Gabriella was struggling to keep above the surface as the surf board rope was attached to her ankle and was being dragged down by the shark. "Troy!" she screamed. I swam closer with just my one arm, and I looked down at her, "Brie..here take my hand.."

I held out my hand, she shook her head, "N-No..my ankle..it's stuck to the board." I grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the board and as she sat on the board, she undid the rope on her ankle. "Troy..my..my leg..it's bleeding.."

My eyes go wide, "No...no..." I shake my head, pulling Gabriella up on to the surfboard; she held on tight as I pushed myself off. "Troy what are you-there's a shark in the-" "I'm more concerned for you, I lost an arm...what more could I lose-" "your life-" "don't finish that...look I'll be quick." I took a deep breath and kicked myself under water.

The shark swam at me, but I dodged it as I swam to Gabriella's leg; (her leg was hanging off the side of the board) it's not as bad as my arm was...but-shit! I dodge the shark coming at me again; pushing Gabriella's leg onto the surfboard and holding onto the end, "Brie, I'll kick...you paddle. Paddle!"

Gabriella nodded as she paddled fast to the beach. people weren't really paying attention to what was going on. I bit my lip as she sat on the surfboard, I looked at her, "I'll take you to the hospital." Gabriella nodded trying to stand up but failed. she hissed as she fell back on her butt, "Troy... I..I can't walk..it hurts too much.."

I got up on my feet, grabbing her by the waist and nearly hoisting her up so that her feet were just about dragging. She leaned her head on my shoulder, "Troy...why do I feel sleepy-" "no.." i say, panic sinking in, "don't close your eyes. Don't!" Suddenly I felt like I was back with Rider and he was shouting the same thing at me, and then his yelling turned to singing.

I helped her into the passenger seat, wrapping a towel around her, "Brie.. stay with me, okay...I'm going to get you to the hospital fast!" Gabriella nodded, but layed her head against the window. "Brie! keep your eyes open!" I shouted at her. I needed her to stay awake. "Stay awake Brie! stay awake!" I pulled out of the beach and drove to the hospital.


End file.
